I Don't Deserve You
by OlicityLovers
Summary: Slade a enlevée Felicity et quand Oliver fini par la retrouvez, une explication sympose. Ceci est ma toute première story et le résumé crains un peu ;) Pour vous situez , sa ne se situe pas après un épisode précis, mais Slade est déjà dans l'histoire. Et je m'excuse a l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe.
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Slade était réapparu dans la vie d'Oliver et pas mal de chose s'était passez depuis. La dernière chose en date fut l'enlèvement de Felicity. Il s'était passer 2 jours avant qu'Oliver ne là retrouve.

Il venait d'arriver au Verdant, Oliver soutenait Felicity, pendant que Sara se préparais a soigner les différents blessure que Slade et ou ses sbires avais infligez a Felicity.

**Oliver installe là sur la table, je vais m'occupez d'elle ! **Intervint Sara.

Il fit s'asseoir Felicity sur la table, Sara nu pas le temps de commencez que Felicity pris la parole.

**Laissez-nous ! **Dit t-elle en regardant Dig et Sara.

Elle avait été tellement autoritaire que Sara et Dig sortirent de la pièce sans rien dire. Elle posa son regard sur Oliver.

**Felicity je...**

**Tais-toi ! Comment as tu pu ?**

Oliver leva un regard surpris vers elle.

**Tu est tellement concentré sur Sara que plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance, pas une seul seconde tu t'es imaginé que Slade pouvait s'en prendre a moi pour t'atteindre. Parce que pour toi le fait que tu m'ait repoussée veut dire que je ne suis pas autant impliquez que toi dans tout sa. Mais tu a eu tort, j'y suis depuis le moment ou tu es rentrez dans mon bureau ce jour là.**

**Je suis vraiment désolé Felicity. Tu as raison j'aurais du comprendre que Slade pouvais s'en prendre a toi. Mais te gardez a distance était la meilleur chose a faire... pour toi.**

**Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ce choix à ma place !**

Elle s'était presque mise a crier pour le lui faire comprendre. Oliver fut tellement surpris qu'il eu un mouvement de recul. Il se passa plusieurs seconde avant qu'il ne se décide a parlez.

**Si je ne t'avais pas retrouvez et que... je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Je te promet de faire plus attention au gens qui m'entoure et surtout a toi .**

Felicity hocha la tête et lui souris en guise de réponse.

**Maintenant installe toi que je puisse m'occupez de tes blessure.**

Felicity s'essaya sur la table pendant qu'Oliver alla cherchez ce qu'il faillait. Il passa plusieurs minute a soignez ses blessure, elle avait plusieurs bleu, beaucoup d'égratignure et plusieurs coupure assez profonde et d'après ce qu'il pouvait constatez, elle devait avoir une cote cassez.

A ce moment là Oliver ce jura de faire payé Slade pour ce qu'il avait infligez a celle qui aujourd'hui avait plus d'importance dans sa vie qu'il ne voulait le croire.

Ils restèrent tout les deux silencieux pendant ses quelques minutes. Oliver fini de soignez sa dernière blessure et pris la parole.

Je ne te mérite pas.

Felicity tourna la tête vers Oliver sans être sur d'avoir bien entendu.

**Pardon !**

**Je ne te mérite pas.** Répéta t-il.

**Arrête sa, tout de suite.**

**C'est la vérité Felicity, je suis un meurtrier, tu mérite mieux que sa !**

Felicity frappas sa main contre la table, avant d'en décendre.

**Sa suffit !** Elle contourna la table et se rapprocha d'Oliver.

**Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, tu est un homme bon, doux et généreux. Je sais que tu crois que tu n'es pas digne d'être aimez mais c'est faux.**

Elle vint poser la main sur sa joue, non sans hésitation de peur qu'il la repousse, il n'en fit rien.

**Tu est un homme bien, un homme qui ne sait pas mentir,** rigola t'elle, **mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme.**

**Je ne me vois pas comme sa, j'ai tué des gens et même si ils était mauvais, sa n'enlève rien au fait que je sois un...**

**Chut,** dit-elle en posa son autre main sur son torse.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et y vit quelque chose de différent. Elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de faire le premier pas, quitte a en souffrir...

Felicity approcha son visage de celui d'Oliver et fini par posez tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Oliver tout d'abord surpris resta immobile quelques secondes, il fini par répondre a son baiser et passa son bras autour de la taille de Felicity. Sentant Oliver y répondre elle décida d'approfondir le baiser et passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Oliver.

Leurs langues commencer a danser ensemble, Oliver pris enfin les choses en mains et commença a glisser sa main sous le chemisier de Felicity. Ils était complètement emporter dans leur étreinte, plus rien n'existais, ils était comme seul au monde...

Felicity arrêta soudainement la mais qu'Oliver avait commencez a glisser sous son chemisier et le repoussa gentiment, a bout de souffle elle pris la parole.

**On ne peu pas faire sa.**


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite, désolé pour l'attente j'avais l'intention de la publiez la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu quelques soucis avec mon ordinateur. Je tiens a remerciez tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ma story et surtout ceux qui m'ont gentiment laissez des reviews =).

Sachez que comme je l'es dit ceci est ma toute première fiction et comme certain on put me le faire remarquez je fais pas mal de fautes d'orthographe, je tiens a m'en excusez mais malheureusement l'orthographe et moi sa fais deux et je n'ai personne qui puisse me relire et corrigé mes fautes.

J'espère que sa ne vous arrêteras pas dans votre lecture ;)

Assez de Bla Bla, je vous laisse lire la suite =)

_**On ne peut pas faire sa.**_

Cette phrase eu l'effet de refroidir instantanément Oliver, qui fini par s'éloigner légèrement de Felicity.

**Pourquoi ?** Dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa partenaire.

**Sara !** Il avait seulement suffit a Felicity de prononcez son prénom pour qu'elle commence a regrettez ce qui venait de ce passez.

**Je ne peut pas lui faire sa, on ne peut pas lui faire sa !**

Oliver fini par comprendre.

**Sara et moi c'est terminez, depuis des semaines. Depuis le retour de Slade pour être exacte. Cela nous a fais réalisez que c'était un erreur, que notre histoire n'avait pas vraiment de sens et qu'il fallait mieux que l'on reste amis.**

Felicity leva un regard surpris vers Oliver. Oliver se rapprocha de Felicity et posa une main sur sa joue.

**On ne fais rien de mal Felicity. Et je crois que l'on a assez attendu, tu ne crois pas ?**

Il n'en fallu pas plus a Felicity pour réduire la distance entre eux et poser a nouveau c'est lèvres sur celle d'Oliver. Après quelques instant a s'embrasser tendrement Oliver éloigna son visage de celui de Felicity et il reprirent tout les deux leurs souffle.

**Je vais te ramenez chez toi, tu a besoin de te reposer. Je me change et on y vas.**

Il parti retirer son costume laissant Felicity seul avec ses pensez.

**Bien joué Felicity en seulement quelques minutes tu est passez de secrétaire à ... à quoi exactement ? Super sa va devenir compliquez tout sa !**

**Tu n'es pas ma secrétaire, mais ma partenaire. **Lui répondit Oliver alors qu'il venait de refaire son apparition dans la pièce. Felicity leva les yeux vers lui et répliqua.

**J'ai encore pensez a voix haute c'est sa ?**

**Possible.** Lui dit Oliver en rigolant.

**Eh arrête ce n'est pas drôle, c'est compliquez pour moi, tu es mon patron mais aussi mon ami et maintenant tu est plus que mon ami mais je ne sais pas encore quoi exactement et le fait que tu me regarde comme sa n'arrange rien, tu es encore plus sexy !**

Oliver leva des yeux interloqué vers elle.

**Oh non, il faut vraiment que j'apprenne a me taire.**

**Tu es adorable quand tu fais sa, tu le sais ? Et ne t'inquiète pas on prendra le temps de découvrir ce que l'on ai l'un pour l'autre a présent.**

Pour toute réponse Felicity lui sourit.

**Allez viens je te ramène chez toi.** Dit-il en attrapant la main de Felicity et noua ses doigt au siens. Elle sentit des frissons parcourir son corps alors que la main d'Oliver tenais la sienne.

Le chemin vers l'appartement de Felicity ce fit dans le silence, mais elle ne pouvais s'empêcher de regardez Oliver ainsi que leurs doigt entrelacez.

Quelques minutes plus tard il arrivèrent chez elle. Oliver aida Felicity a descendre de la voiture, elle ouvrit la porte de son immeuble et y entra accompagné d'Oliver.

**Tu pense que tu va pouvoir monter les marche ?** Lui dit Oliver en sachant qu'elle habitait au 2e étage.

**Je ne sais pas, pour le savoir il faut que j'essaye.**

A peine avait-elle montez la première marche qu'elle se crispa de douleur.

**Apparemment pas,** ironisa t-elle en souriant.

**Viens là,** lui répondit Oliver en positionnant son bras autour de sa taille.

**Mais qu-es-ce que tu fait ?** Lui demanda Felicity alors qu'Oliver la soulevais de terre.

**Je vais te portez jusqu'à ton appartement.**

Leurs regard se croisa alors que Felicity noua ses bras autour du coup d'Oliver. Ils restèrent quelques seconde a se regardez avant qu'Oliver ne brise le silence.

**Si tu continue a me regardez comme sa, on n'arriveras jamais en haut.** Lui dit-il en souriant.

Felicity détourna le regard en souriant et Oliver commença a montez les marches. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, en sécurité.

L'avoir dans ses bras, si près de lui... Il n'avait plus envie de la lâchez...

Arrivez devant son appartement il posa Felicity qui ouvrit la porte pour faire entre Oliver. Et ils s'installèrent tout les deux sur le canapé de son salon.

Felicity replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

**Tu veux en parler ?** Lui demanda Oliver en replaçant une de ses mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

**Pas pour l'instant, plus tard si sa ne te dérange pas.** Lui répondit-elle.

**Bien sur, seulement quand tu seras prête.** Lui répondit Oliver en posant la main sur sa joue.

Felicity attrapa la main d'Oliver et noua ses doigt au siens.

**Reste !** Oliver leva les yeux vers Felicity.

**Reste avec moi cette nuit.**

**Je ne sais pas si...**

**Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul. S'il te plait.**

**D'accord, je reste.**

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes installer sur le canapé, seulement a se regardez, main dans la main...

**Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller te coucher,** lui dit Oliver alors que les yeux de Felicity commençais a se fermer.

Oliver aida Felicity a se lever et il se dirigèrent vers sa chambre.

**Tu a besoin d'aide pour te changez ou sa va aller ?** Lui demanda Oliver

**Je pense que je vais pouvoir y arrivez mais merci.** Lui répondit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

_Calme toi Felicity !_ Pensa t-elle alors qu'elle venais de fermer la porte. _Oh mon dieu, Oliver est dans ma chambre a m'atteindre et je lui ai carrément demander de restez, mais qu'est ce qui ma pris ! Et si il veut qu'on... Non il n'est pas comme sa et je le sais !_

**Je deviens folle .** Dit-elle a voix haute.

**Tout vas bien Felicity ?** Lui demanda Oliver.

**Oui oui tout vas bien, j'arrive dans une minute.**

Alors que Felicity se trouvais dans la salle de bain, Oliver en profita pour jetez un œil a sa chambre.

Elle était exactement comme Oliver avait pu l'imaginez, totalement a l'image de Felicity.

Oliver se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bain qui venais de s'ouvrir. Felicity s'installa sur le lit alors qu'Oliver s'apprêta a sortir.

**Si tu a besoin de moi je serais dans le salon.** Lui dit-il alors qu'il se dirigeais vers la porte.

**Ne dit pas de bêtise Oliver, se lit est assez grand pour deux et en plus je ne veux pas restez seul ! En plus c'est derniers jour on été éprouvant pour nous deux et tu a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un vrais lit.** Lui répondit-elle alors qu'elle lui tendais la main.

Oliver lui pris la main et vint s'allongea près de Felicity.

**Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait discutez de ce qui c'est passez entre nous ?** Lui demanda Felicity.

**Pas maintenant, je veux juste te prendre dans mes bras et ne pensez a rien d'autre.** Lui dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Felicity.

Il l'attira contre lui et elle se blottit dans ses bras.

Pour ce soir plus rien d'autre ne contait, il l'avait retrouvez et ils était enfin ensemble.

**Plus jamais je ne laisserais Slade poser la main sur toi ! Je te le promet.**

**Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi Oliver.** Lui répondit-elle. Il posa un baiser sur son front et resserras son étreinte.

Quatre petit mots, c'est ce qu'il auras fallu a Oliver pour savoir que peut importe ce qui se passerais, être avec elle était la meilleure chose qui pouvais lui arrivez.

Et voilà j'espère que cette suite vous auras plus =) pour l'instant je ne sais pas si il y a auras un troisième chapitre mais qui c'est ;) Si l'inspiration me vient c'est possible ! =)

Merci a tout ceux qui auront pris le temps de lire ma petite story et un reviews fais toujours plaisir alors n'hésiter pas ;)


End file.
